Dad
by Lady Sith And White Demoness
Summary: {White Demoness} (Originally titled: The Look of a Father) The wars are over. The battles are won. Only one last thing needs to be done. (Hey that rhymes! lol) The boys are starting a family. Just a tiny peek at how life might begin anew. [1x2xOC]


A/N: Okay. This is pretty much my first attempt at a yaoi fic. Although be warned. Beware of Homo/Heterosexual relationships beyond this point!! If you don't like YAOI/SHAONEN-AI/GAY relationships then plz. don't read it. if you happen to ignore the warning. then don't flame me. if you do flame me. If you flame me. You're mean. a very, very, very mean person! And that's just terrible! ::pout:: If you don't flame me, then thankz ya veeery muchliz!! ::grin:: Anyway, this is my story and I'm stickin' to it! ::nods::  
  
~*The Look Of A Father*~  
  
Duo hid his face in his hands as he nervously awaited the news. He felt a hand rest on his shoulders and looked over to see Heero smile warmly at him. Duo sighed out some of his aggravation and forced a smile towards his companion. The smile Heero gave Duo was calming to Duo, even though he knew that Heero was just as worried as he was. Heero comfortingly rubbed Duo's shoulders then let his hand fall back onto his lap as he, too, waited for the news.  
  
Heero was a bit surprised at Duo's sudden movement. He looked up to see Duo quickly stand as a nurse approached them. He then stood as well to greet the woman.  
  
"You can see her now." She spoke softly with a smile as she gestured for the two to follow her.  
  
They silently did so and she led them to a patient's room, smiled and left. Duo paid no mind to the unfamiliar woman and quickly made his way to the bedside of the one he had worried so much about.  
  
"Are you okay?" Duo inquired softly as he gently took Hari's hand. "Of course I am, Duo." She replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Duo lightly squeezed her hand as he ran his fingers through her chocolate brown hair and kissed her forehead. Heero made his way to the bedside next to Duo.  
  
"Are you sure that you're okay?" he asked. "Never better, Heero." she answered in a soft and exhausted, but happy tone.  
  
Their attention was drawn to towards the door when they heard someone enter the room. A second woman clad in white scrubs stood at the entrance, a smile decorating her face and a sleeping infant in her arms.  
  
"Ma'am, you have a gorgeous son." Her smile widened.  
  
Duo grinned and walked up to the nurse with his arms out, eager to hold the newborn child. The nurse placed the baby in his arms and made sure that Duo handled it the right way before leaving.  
  
"Hey, he looks just like his mother." Duo smiled.  
  
No sooner had he said that, Hari's doctor entered the room.  
  
"The results you asked for just came in." he began, "Congratulations to you." he paused with a slight smile, "and Mr. Yuy."  
  
Hari smiled and nodded and Heero blink in almost complete surprise. Duo heard the news but turned his attention back to the joy in his arms. The doctor was paged and left with a nod.  
  
"Congratulations, Dad." Hari commented softly. "." Heero looked over to Hari and saw her sweet smile, "Yeah. I am a dad now. aren't I?" he replied as he took the young woman's hand, "Same to you too, Mom."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Well, Mom, you're son is wonderful. Just perfect." Duo said as he made his way back and handed Hari the baby, "One thing though, have we thought of a name for him?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Hmm. I don't know." Hari relied as she gently stroked the baby's cheek with her finger, "What do you think, Heero?" "I think that we should leave that part to Duo." He answered. "Okay then. How about junior?" Duo suggested. "Heero Junior?" Heero made a face at the name. "No Baka! DUO Junior!" Duo grinned smugly.  
  
Heero and Hari both rolled their eyes at their lover.  
  
"Alright, alright.. Neil." Duo smiled as he looked at the infant. "Neil works." Heero replied. "Neil Yuy Maxwell." Hari sounded, "Welcome to the family, Neil"  
  
~*~  
  
"It's going to be so different with a baby around, don't you think, Heero?" Duo asked closing the door as he walked into the house. "Yeah. A lot of things are going to change around here." Heero said getting a bit pensive about the subject.  
  
He sat down on the couch and began to think. I've never though about having to be a father before. Everything has always been business. Never anything like this. Neither Duo nor I really had a father. How can we know what to do? Heero slumped into the couch as he continued to think, How can I know how to how to be a good father? Could I even -be- a good father?  
  
"Are you okay, Heero?" Duo asked, concerned about the look on Heero's face. "Yeah, I'm fine." Heero answered, coming back from his thoughts, "Just thinking about how I could raise a kid." "Don't worry, Heero. You'll make a great dad." Duo kissed his koi's cheek and hugged him reassuringly. "Thanks, Duo." Heero returned the kiss on Duo's forehead.  
  
~*~  
  
In less than five days Hari and Neil were home. It being his first night home, Hari wanted to make sure that Neil's crib was safe and secure enough to use. Once she was satisfied with the conditions, she went to steal the baby from the boys. She walking into the living room and almost didn't have the heart to do it. Her heat skipped a beat when she saw Heero, Duo and Neil asleep on the couch. She smiled to herself at the sight of Heero holding the baby with his other arm around Duo, while Duo leaned against Heero holding up the bottle for Neil.  
  
A bit upset about having to ruin the scene, Hari gently took Neil from Heero and his bottle from Duo, trying not to wake any of the slumbering trio. She silently placed Neil in his crib and brought a blanket out for the two reasons for her existence.  
  
~*~  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!!" called a voice, prying Heero from his laptop. "What it is Neil?" Asked Heero. "Papa's being mean!" Neil complain holding out his arms. "Is he? Why?" Heero inquired as he picked up the five-year-old boy and say him on his lap. "He won't stop chasing me and Robby!" whined the child. "What does he do when he catches you?" again Heero questioned.  
  
Before the kid could answer his four-year-old sister scampered in giggling and screaming. Not long after she entered the room had Duo rushed in and scooped up the girl. He held the squirming child and tickled her mercilessly, ignoring her yelps for her biological father to cease his attack.  
  
"THAT!" Neil pointed. "Duo!" Heero called. "Huh?" Duo looked over to Heero, giving Robin a chance to breath. "What have I told you about tickling the kids?" Heero scolded.  
  
Heero grabbed the boy in his lap by the ankles and stood, causing him to dangle upside down.  
  
"Do it right." The father reprimanded. Duo grinned and began to blow raspberries on the little boy's exposed belly. Robin laughed at her older brother's torture as he screamed in complete helplessness. Duo heard her and decided to even the circumstances, and soon Robin's voice filled the room.  
  
"Mom!" she gasped, "Mommy help!!" "What's going on in here?" Hari asked as she came in from the kitchen. "Daddy and Papa are tickling me and Robby again!!" explained Neil as he desperately tried to ignore the second infliction of torment. "Are they?" asked Mother. "Yes! Yeees!" screamed the son during another horrible blow. "Shall we teach them a lesson?" suggested Hari. "YEAH!" agreed Robin. "Alright then." she replied as she jumped over the couch.  
  
She yanked on Duo's shoulders, sending him tumbling onto the couch and then grabbed Neil from Heero.  
  
"Get him, Neil!" she commanded. "Hey! That's not fair!" protested Duo as Hari held on to his arms. "Robby, come here!" Hari said, "You remember what Papa did?" her daughter nodded, "Pull up his shirt and do it to him! Neil, help your sister!" "Okay!" they grinned and did as they were told. "AAAH!" Duo yelped, "Stop! NO! HARI!!" "Just like that!" Hari commended, completely ignoring Duo.  
  
Duo yelled and laughed at the taste of his own medicine, "Hari! I." laugh, gasp, "I'm going to get you for this!" "Yeah? You and what gundam?" she smirked, then relieve the kids of their duty as she began poking Duo in his sides where he was extremely ticklish. "Heero! HEERO HELP ME!" Duo pleaded. "Hn." was the reply.  
  
At that everything stopped. The four on the couch noticed Heero had gone back to his laptop, hacking away at the keys. All exchanged glances and settled on a decision. A bit later Heero noticed the sudden silence in the room, but before he could turn to see if they had left, Duo and Hari each grabbed one of his wrists and held up his shirt as their offspring ambled onto his lap and began to blow raspberries on their second father's stomach.  
  
"Hey. AH!" Knock it off you two!" they blew again, "Gaah! Stop it now or you're both grounded!" Heero demanded, trying to keep in his smile and fight the terrible urge to laugh.  
  
The kids looked at their other parents in concern.  
  
"Ignore him." Hari said. "He won't ground you." Added Duo.  
  
The two smiled widely and continued. Heero finally gave into the laughter and howled cries for them to stop. He fell out of the chair and fought his way over to the couch, the two little ones on his heels.  
  
"Oh, how the might have fallen." Hari shook her head in complete amusement at the sight as she hugged Duo. "Who knew that 'the Perfect Soldier' was ticklish?" Duo grinned as he placed an arm around his wife's waist.  
  
Finally tired and satisfied with their revenge, the siblings withdrew their assault and joined Heero as they crawled onto the couch.  
  
"Daddy." spoke Neil as he sat on his biological father's lap once more. "Love you Daddy." Robin finished for her older brother as she sat on the opposite leg of Neil.  
  
"." Heero gave the two of them his usual cold and empty stare. But after a while, Duo and Hari noticed the emotionless expression vanish into thin air to be replaced by loving eyes and a gentle smile.  
  
"I love you guys too." He finally replied and hugged his children. Duo and Hari smiled then joined the party on the couch.  
  
"We love you too, Heero." Whispered Duo as he sat down next to his beloved husband. "We always will." added Hari in another whisper and a kiss on Heero's cheek as she took the opposite side of Duo. "You know that all of you are the world to me." He smiled.  
  
The family snuggled close and fell asleep on the couch. 


End file.
